


Adventures in Babysitting

by Inkribbon796



Series: Masks and Maladies [130]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), Markiplier TV (Web Series)
Genre: Angry Google, Cute Kids, M/M, Visitation Day, cute baby’s doing cute things, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Yancy has his hands full watching Lunky and Mini Bing, both literally and figuratively.
Relationships: Bingle
Series: Masks and Maladies [130]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538131
Comments: 24
Kudos: 11





	Adventures in Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be the month I do Yancy’s origin but surprise-surprise Yancy didn’t want to cooperate so well try it again next month.

Unlike the day Lunky had come into the world, today was a horribly busy day. Apparently crime in the city decided that since they had taken the day off, that they had to make up for it tenfold.

Or at least Remus did.

So Yancy was in the base with a skeleton crew that comprised of himself, Oliver, and Wade. The later two were in the communication room trying to make sure things didn’t fall apart.

Yancy was watching Lunky, trying in vain to keep the spawnling entertained and with Dark’s number in one hand. He was five minutes away from calling his adopted father, but he was desperate to prove he could take care of the kid.

In the last couple of days Lunky’s more 3-D appearance shot up to look like the kid was about ten. Dark commented it was because they was just devouring aura in healthy amounts.

Then Mini walked in, Yancy was unsure of when he’d wandered out of Bing and Oliver’s office, but he was here now.

Mini looked at Lunky who was walking on the wall, tilting picture frames and generally being a minor nuisance. At least compared to the type of nuisance they’d been a couple minutes ago.

Mini liked Lunky. The other, older and more experienced heroes tended to baby him but Lunky was too new for that. They were just like him.

Lunky screeched in complaint and Mini tried to apply the program that he had been working on.

It didn’t work exactly, as in it wasn’t a one-to-one translation. But he understood one thing:  _ “bored!” _

Mini braced his chin on the palms of his hands. “What’dya wanna do then?”

Lunky froze and looked back at Mini, letting out another cry. This one was a question and Mini shrugged.

“If you’re asking if I can understand you, kinda,” Mini told him. “I made a program that reads—”

The spawnling flew out of the walls and jumped onto Mini and just started screeching at the small robot. The extension doing his best to try and understand them and tweeking the program as he heard the minor differences in tone. The translation would never be 100% accurate as the months went on it would get close.

Yancy just watched the two of them talking, surprised and instantly endeared by it. He sent some pictures and a couple videos out to King, Bing, and Oliver.

They were just talking and Yancy was lulled into a false sense of security. In fact he nodded off.

It was only a few minutes, but by the time he woke up the room was dead quiet and Yancy couldn’t see Lunky or Mini.

And that was not a good thing. Immediately he took his own star and tried to follow it to the marker than Dark had placed on Lunky and his stomach dropped when it led to the front door.

(GAP)

The first thing Yancy did was call King and alert Bing and Oliver, who flew into an instant panic, and  _ then _ he called Dark.

Yancy followed the trail to the Brighton Pier, as it turned out with the city’s ever changing location in its anchor points were fully connected to the Atlantic instead of just being a really big lake.

A fact that frustrated people like Logan to absolutely no end because it didn’t seem physically possible. Much like how the rest of the town operated.

The ex-convict was walking along the docks, slipping a little bit on the ice. until he came across a modest sized ship and judging by the sail and the large mermaid maidenhead on the front, there was only one guess of whose ship it was.

“ _ Awww, _ fuck my life, Bing’s gonna kill me,” Yancy cursed to himself, dragging his hand down his face. “Hey, Magnum!”

It took a couple seconds for Yancy to receive an answer and in that time he had time to wonder if he hadn’t waited long enough to call again, and worried about what he was going to do if the two kids were already in the frozen ocean.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” Magnum boomed and jumped off the bow of the ship and onto the dock. “Ye be Illy’s brother, aren’tcha? Are ye finally here fer an adventure?” [1]

“Nah, I’m just lookin’ fer my nephew an’ my friends’ kid,”[2] Yancy told him. “I think they’s got onta youse’s ship.”[3]

“What rascals,” Magnum laughed, clapping Yancy on the shoulder. An action that almost knocked the ex-convict over. “Well, I haven’t seen no kids on me ship, but if it so pleases ye we can take a look.” [4]

Sighing, Yancy nodded and followed Magnum onto the ship. Both of them missed the 2-D hand that shot out of the side of the ship. Lunky had been waiting for the two of them to pass by before they cut the moorings tying the ship to the dock. The ship had been about to set sail when Yancy had walked up.

With the last ties cut the boat began to drift with the current and the ocean around them. As if there was a riptide hidden in a snowy fog. It took it through a portal.

A bit too late, Magnum noticed the ship was already setting sail and he was about to call the ship to a halt when the ship started to already make land.

Too soon. Too mysteriously.

“Land ho?” One of the crew mates offered, looking out into the good-sized island that was sparsely populated with trees and foliage.

“Where be [5] we?” Magnum demanded. “An’ who be the scallywag who pushed us off?” [6]

“Bing an’ [7] Kay are gonna kill me,” Yancy realized. Literally his only hope of salvaging this was if the kids were on the ship and maybe he could . . .

“Why is it so hot!?” Yancy demanded out loud, ripping off his jacket.

“Aye [8] we seem to be in warmer seas,” Magnum told him as he began to encourage the crew to drop anchor properly and investigate the island. Yancy kept looking for Mini and Lunky and wound up tagging along with Magnum in the search.

“How far can two kids get?” Yancy complained.

“Aye,” [8] Magnum commented sympathetically. “Ye might have been right, that the wee ones stowed away. So who’s kid be this?” [9]

“Youse e’er met King, the one wit’ the squirrels?” [10] Yancy asked.

“Can’t say that I have,” Magnum answered.

“Well he’s one ‘a my an’ Noisy’s brothers, an’ Bing’s kid is wit’ him,” [11] Yancy groaned as the trail led him to an entrance into the earth. The outside of the tunnel was carefully carved with odd writing and Yancy was about to touch it when he heard a rustling in the foliage. He couldn’t see anything, at least not anything that should have been the size to make that kind of noise. There weren’t even birds making noise.

And that was what was making Yancy suspicious, Magnum was quietly watching the areas around them, the same suspicious look on his face.

“Aye, the children, be they in there?” [12] Magnum asked without looking at him.

“I’s [13] think so,” Yancy took a couple steps into the tunnel and the signal started to get stronger. He turned on his phone to use the flashlight on it. “Yeah, they’re in here.”

“I don’t think this island be [14] on our charts,” Magnum said as he followed Yancy inside, looking at the very high ceilings. “Normally tunnels are not made fer [15] me.”

“Yeah, I’s [13] don’t like this either,” Yancy agreed and all too quickly they turned a corner and there was a small room. To Yancy’s relief, Mini was right there and Lunky was on the wall. Both of them were causing minor destruction to the wall.

Lunky let out a screech.

“Nah, I don’t think it’s real stone,” Mini told him.

“What the fook are youse two doin’ here?” [16] Yancy demanded, walking over to them.

“Lunky was bored,” Mini shrugged .

“Youse two could’a done somethin’ in the base, we’s don’t e’en know where we are,” [17] Yancy told them.

Mini opened his mouth to respond before closing it,  _ “Disconnected from internet service.” _

Lunky pulled themselves from the wall and grabbed onto Mini, turning back to 3-D.

“Yeah-huh?” Yancy reminded. “Wonder how that happened.”

Mini stopped looking at him, and Yancy just figured it was embarrassment. But then Mini shoved Lunky away from him and was hit by a bolt of magic, intended for the spawnling next to him, that cracked his sunglasses and a dusting of nanites came off of him and fell to the ground, dead. Mini’s fans started whirling a little harder as an error message for one of his cameras popped up.

“Hey!” Yancy whirled around, trying to protect the kids with his own body. The ex-convict and the pirate captain turned to see five people in robes standing in the doorway. Judging by the weapons and staffs in their hands, Yancy figured they were demon hunters.

Yancy put on his brass knuckles and Magnum pulled out his saber. “Youse guys got five seconds ta run.” [18]

“Ye be messin’ with the wrong people,” [19] Magnums threatened.

“That thing is not a child,” the hunter warned, pointing at Lunky who screeched at them in response. “You monsters are letting a real child suffer so it can walk around in that body.”

“Well I get how youse [20] can think that,” Yancy quickly interrupted. “But we’s didn’t take nobody’s body. My brother made that body fer the little guy.” [21]

The conversation came to a grinding halt as there started to be a lower chittering noise that made the hunters turn to look down the corridor as Google came around the corner, eyes glowing blue and patches of his synthetic skin had broken back down and was swirling around him.

“Mini?” Google called out aggressively.

The small android peeked around Yancy and one of Google’s wireless cameras was in just the right place to catch sight of him.

Google took one look at the extension’s face and a couple guns shot out of his back and pointed at the group. “Unfortunate mistake, humans.”

The more dangerous android was quick, targeting just the hunters and firing at them until he tired out their shields and murdered them in front of the humans until there was one skilled hunter left.

“All this for some demon spawnling?” The hunter sneered as Google stomped over. “It could kill everyone in the city.”

“I am not doing this for Dark, I am doing this because you set your filthy meat digits on an extension,” Google spat in rage, and in one quick move he closed the rest of the gap and snapped their neck.

Magnum was protectively standing in front of Yancy and the children.

Google’s eyes dimmed a bit as he walked over to stand in front of the massive pirate. “Get your filthy meat mass out of my way and give the extension to me.”

“Now ye [20] may not have killed us in that attack but why should we trust ye [20] ?” Magnum ordered.

“Googs, did yah [20] have to kill them all?” Bing grumbled as he walked into the room.

“Bing?” Mini asked in a small voice as he poked his head around one of Magnum’s massive legs.

“There you are, little dude,” Bing gasped, rushing over. Magnum let him pass but Lunky clung onto Mini and screeched at Bing.

“Aww, did you make a friend little dude?” Bing chuckled.

“How are you this permissive of what just happened?” Google demanded.

“He was fine with the heroes,” Bing tried to defend.

“Humidity Bing,” Google snapped in a clear rage. “Water damage. Do you know what humidity and water do to electronics? They hurt them.”

“We caught up to them in time, it’s not that humid here,” Bing told Google. “Besides, you hurt him before too.”

“That before I knew he was inorganic,” Google defended. “He could have fallen into the ocean! He could have been torn apart and sold for scrap!”

“We’re not doin’ this now,” Bing insisted, Google screamed at him and stormed off. Leaving the orange android to turn back at Magnum, giving him a little salute. “How’s it going ol’ Capy-tain?”

“Aren’t ye [20] that robot that shoots lazers outta his fingers?” Magnum asked with a bit of a suspicious tone to his voice.

“Maybe,” Bing smiled.

Magnum let out a booming laugh, and roughly clapped Bing on the back. Since Bing was an android he wasn’t almost knocked off his feet like almost everyone else. “I thought I recognized ye. [20] Why haven’t I seen ye [20] around these parts.”

“Well I’m a bit allergic to water,” Bing told him.

Magnum let out a loud booming laugh, “Don’t worry, I not be the best swimmer either.” [22]

“Trust me, I wish I was exaggerating,” Bing told him. “So Cap, yah looking for somethin’, I wanna make Google overheat a little bit.” [23]

“Well, with any luck, there be a bit ‘a treasure around these parts,” [24] Magnum smiled, already leaving the room to continue searching the tunnel.

“Sweet dude,” Bing said.

“With any luck we won’t find Noisy bangin’ [25] around the place,” Yancy told them. “Hey Bing, if youse [20] here then where the hell are we?”

“Couple’a [26] miles off the Canaries,” Bing answered. “Came over as fast as the web could send us. After this is over I can take Mini if you and the hisser can get a ride. Actually, Google probably already called Dark, you’ve probably already got a ride.”

Yancy rolled his eyes, “Yeah I’s [13] already broke parole, might as well.”

“I’m pretty sure Egoton’s got some special clause for random portals,” Bing offered helpfully. “Least it should.”

“Hopefully,” Yancy agreed, working with Bing to get the kids to leave since Lunky was extremely reluctant to detach themself from Mini.

The four of them left the tunnel and like Bing predicted, Dark was waiting for them. Yancy let Magnum know not to wait for them and Dark took them back to the base, strongly reprimanding Lunky as they were returned back to King who was worried and furious all rolled in one.

Yancy was just relieved. Relieved to get the kids home safely. Relieved to get himself back home.

Just relieved in general.

Lunky called down when they saw Mini again, this time with Bing watching over them to make sure they couldn’t slip off and cause trouble again.

**Author's Note:**

> Mini is now Lunky’s territory, and everyone will just have to deal with it.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Accessibility Translations  
> 1\. You’re Illy’s brother, aren’t you? Are you finally here for an adventure?  
> 2\. Nah, I’m just looking for my nephew and my friends’ kid.  
> 3\. I think they got onto your ship.  
> 4\. Well, I haven’t seen any kids on my ship, but if you’d like we can take a look.  
> 5\. are  
> 6\. And who is the scallywag who pushed us off?  
> 7\. and  
> 8\. Yes  
> 9\. You might have been right, that the kids stowed away. So who’s kid is this?  
> 10\. Have you ever met King, the one with the squirrels?  
> 11\. Well he’s one of my and Noisy’s brothers, and Bing’s kid is with him  
> 12\. Aye, the children, are they in there?; In this case “Aye” is more of an affirming comment rather than an actual word.  
> 13\. I(’ve)  
> 14\. is  
> 15\. for  
> 16\. What the fuck are you two doing here?  
> 17\. You two could of done something in the base, we don’t even know where we are  
> 18\. You guys have five seconds to run  
> 19\. You’re messing with the wrong people,  
> 20\. you(’re)  
> 21\. But we didn’t take anybody’s body. My brother made that body for the little guy.  
> 22\. Don’t worry, I’m not the best swimmer either.  
> 23\. So Cap, you looking for something, I wanna make Google overheat a little bit.  
> 24\. Well, with any luck, there’s a bit of treasure around these parts  
> 25\. banging  
> 26\. Couple of


End file.
